


Do You Even Lift?

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human!Derek, M/M, Weight Lifting, Werewolf!Stiles, that's kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As for a prompt ... Maybe some Sterek where Stiles is the werewolf and Derek is that adorable human being? If not, let me know and I'll think up something else.</p><p>So, I had to think about this one a little, my initial idea was filthy smut but after thinking it over, I wanted to do something a little different? So here is Derek and Stiles having a weight lifting competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Lift?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some prompts that I was taking on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com) and I wanted to post them on here just in case something happens to my blog.
> 
> Prompts are now closed.

“I’m gonna crush you like the puny human you are,” Stiles remarks as the jeep  pulls into the parking lot of 24 hour gym. 

“Whatever. Just because you have a supernatural advantage doesn’t mean I can’t win. I’ve been training.” Derek was riding shotgun.

“Nah brah, You can’t beat me, I’m a mother fucking werewolf,” Stiles threw the Jeep into park and throwing his door open. 

Derek just rolls his eyes and follows his boyfriend into the gym. He lagged behind because he couldn’t help himself looking at Stiles’ amazing body. They were dating before Stiles got bitten by a werewolf, when Stiles was a skinny, long, and bony kid. Derek was the one that spent all the time at the gym while Stiles played video games with Scott. 

They swiped their membership cards at the door and walked into the near empty gym; it was 2am.

“I’m gonna warm up, you do- whatever you need,” Derek took his hoodie off and placed it on the floor along with his water bottle. 

“You do you babe. I’m gonna for a run.” Stiles stripped his hoodie off too. Derek looked over as the bottom of his shirt came up along with it, the hair leading down into his basketball shorts had him staring. “Like what you see?” Stiles remarks.

Derek rolls his eyes and starts stretching. Stiles huffs out a laugh and turns to run on the jogging track. Stiles ran a miles in a few minutes and another three by the time Derek was ready for lifting. 

The bar was set with the 100lb of plates and Derek was up first. He struggledto bench press the weight but ultimately 100lbs wasn’t anything to hard. Stiles spotted him and after a set of ten reps the bar was back on the frame. 

Naturally, Stiles benched a set of the 100lbs like it was a loaf of bread. He even almost did it one handed but a lady on the elliptical was already starring at the who. 

Stiles fitted the bar with another 100lbs of weight and pumped thatweight almost as easily as the first, but a twitch in his eye made Derek believe he struggled, even if it was the smallest bit. 

Derek took a while to get a set done. But he did it Stiles applauded sarcastically, Derek scowled and added 50 lbs to the bar. He knew he maxed out at 275, which was about 25 lbs more than the last time they did this, he hoped it would be enough. 

Derek barely finished his set of 5 reps before having to put the bar back on the frame. He was sweating a lot now and he took his shirt off. Stiles raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” Derek rubbed a hand on his chest, messing with the hair there lightly. Stiles nodded hard with his tongue sticking out. Derek laughed before saying “Your turn.”

Stiles laid down on the bench and repped the 250 10 times. Derek lost. But he wasn’t done yet. He picked up another 25lbs and placed it on the bar. Stiles brought a fist up to his mouth and said “Ooooooo! Someone wants to go all. The. Way!” 

“Always,” Derek deadpanned. He crawled under the bar, it was bending slightly. 

“Are you sure you can do this Der? Last time you maxed out at 250. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Calm down Stiles, I got this.” 

“I’m just saying, you don’t heal as fast as I do-”

“Shut. Up. Stiles.” Derek took a deep breath and put his hands on the bar over his head. Derek could tell that Stiles was getting ready to rip the bar up if he saw Derek struggling at all. Derek focuses on the bar and his breathing. Lifts it up and lowers it to his chest. Stiles’ hands hover under the bar, his fingers twitching a little. 

Derek pushed up and gets the 275lbs up and back down again. But once the weight is down his muscles give up and his eyes widen with realization. Stiles swoops in and picks the bar up and puts them on the frame. 

“Wow, puny human has game,” Stiles says, but his eyes have a look of worry on them. Derek sits up and turns to Stiles. 

“Your turn.” Derek isn’t at all surprised that Stiles can rep the 275 10 times. Stiles finishes his set and takes all the plates off and puts them back to where they belong. 

“Good job babe. I didn’t know you brought your max up,” Stiles leaned down to peck Derek on the lips, Derek pulled him in for a longer kiss. 

“Still wasn’t enough to beat your furry ass.”

“You have never complained about it before.”

“Shut up and carry me to the car,” Derek climbs onto the werewolf’s back and is taken to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
